the_patricia_williamsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peddie
Peddie (P'''/atricia and '''Eddie) is the romantic pairing of Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller. The two had a hate relationship at first, but soon, despite their differences, started a relationship. Although the two were dating, at many times Patricia was quite spiteful towards Eddie, however, he never took it seriously. Peddie is a very on again off again relationship, but the two are very cute together. Season 2 When Eddie first arrived at the house in Season 2, he found it hilarious to bug Patricia, and Patricia h ated him. Later, Eddie admitted to having feelings for Patricia, to which she was astonished, and denied liking him, but then he overheard her telling Joy that she really did like him.They shared a passionate kiss later in Season 2, and Patricia later confessed that that had been her first kiss. Eddie was shocked by this. The two shared a couple of dates and where happy. Of course, they had ups and downs. They often faught and broke up, but everything was always fine. When Piper Williamson, Patricia's twin sister arrives at Anubis house, Eddie mistakes her for Patricia, and accidently kisses her. Patricia is unaware of that. Patricia asks Piper to go for dinner with Eddie and Mr.Sweet (Eddie's dad) to impress them. Piper does, and everybody finds out they are twins. Patricia accidently tells the whole school that Mr.Sweet is Eddie's dad. In the Season finale, Eddie follows Patricia,Fabian, and Alfie to Rufus's barn. Rufus kidnaps him and Alfie and Patricia need to rescue him. They are surprised when it is Eddie, and not Jerome, who they thought was being the kep there. It is revealed Eddie is the Osirion. Patricia and Eddie dance a the end of term party in Anubis house. Season 3 In Season 3, the students are back. Eddie and Patricia share the news that they broke up during the summer leaving everybody shocked. However, they both clearly still love each other. Patricia is very jealous of Kt and Eddie spending time together. It is then Eddie becomes the leader of Sibuna. A few episodes later, Patricia and Eddie kiss and get back together. Also, Miss Denby tricks Patricia that Eddie is cheating on her and Patricia becomes a sinner. She tricks everyone into thinking that KT is the sinner, until Eddie finds out the truth and tells the rest of Sibuna (except for Fabian- he already knew as he seen Patricia's eyes glow red and later became the sinner of pride). Soon, it's only Eddie and KT left, as everyone else has become sinners. Eddie kisses Patricia, and she kisses back but it's a trick so they can get through to the gatehouse. When everyone has reverted back to normal, Patricia thanks KT for looking after Eddie when she was evil. Before they all go to see the fireworks, Patricia becomes jealous again when she sees Eddie and KT. When they're watching the fireworks, Patricia says to Eddie that he can be with KT if he wants to. When Eddie responds with an ok, ''Patricia becomes shocked and Eddie then laughs when he sees her face. He then says that he always wanted to be with Patricia all along. They then kiss after calling them their nicknames when the fireworks start. Peddie Moments 'Season 2' House of Who/House of Frauds *Patricia first meets Eddie when she trips over his feet when he's asleep on the couch in the lounge room. *Patricia straight away insults him. *Eddie insults her back and the two have an argument. *After a while, Patricia leaves, leaving Eddie smirking. *When Joy asks Patricia was he pretty cute she replies ''He likes to think he is. *Patricia is the first person to find out about Eddie staying at Anubis house. *Patricia is not happy when she sees him. *She calls Eddie Eddie Kreuger causing Eddie to laugh. *The next day, when Eddie comes for breakfast looking lonely, Patricia grins. *Patricia seems happy when Eddie gets in trouble with Victor. *Jerome pairs them up for Wonkey Donkey for Donkey day. *They are both very not happy about this. *When Eddie flirts with Nina and Nina pretends to flirt with Eddie, Patricia looks jealous. ''House of Chance/House of Divides *The whole point of Wonkey Donkey is to be tied together. *Both Eddie and Patricia laugh when Alfie and Amber both trip (who are doing the Wonkey Donkey too) *Patricia tells Eddie she doesn't know why he looks so amused and that they haven't tried walking yet. *When Patricia tries to get up, Eddie trips her and laughs. *He offers her his hand, and they walk for real this time. *The two beat down the piñata together and smile at each other. *Eddie puts up his muscles causing Patricia to laugh. *They win Wonkey Donkey. *Eddie goes up to collect the reward and Patricia demands her half of the prize. *Amber,Patricia and Eddie are supposed to be cleaning up the stage, but only Patricia and Amber are doing anything. *Patricia tells Eddie to get up and help them clean up. *Eddie accidently puts a cream carrot mark on Patricia's shirt. *The two have a creamed carrot fight. *Patricia was laughing at Eddie when he was joking in Mr.Sweets office. *The two are put on the Masked Ball Planning Committee as a punishment. *Patricia tells Eddie that he really gets away with everything, smiles and leaves. *Eddie watches her as she goes. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *When Eddie was talking about how he doesn't like dances, Patricia is listening to him while smiling. *While Patricia got up and left, Eddie was seen smiling at her when she left. *Patricia asks Eddie what is so funny, and he answers with, "Your face, funny face," when setting up for the dance. *After an annoyed Patricia leaves, Eddie is again seen smiling at her while she is leaving. *Patricia tries to give reasons for Nina to not let Eddie sit by her. *Joy asks Patricia to chaperone Eddie to the dance, with Patricia responding "Because I just love spending time with him" in sarcasm. However, she never denies going. *Eddie was listening to Joy and Patricia behind the curtain, and after came to talk to Patricia when Joy left. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *Eddie holds the ladder, while Patricia is climbing on to it. *Eddie asks how is it to have her life in his hands. *Patricia answers that she doesn't. *Eddie shakes the ladder so she falls. *He catches her. Patricia tell's Eddie to get off her. *Eddie replies "Sure thing" and drops her.Patricia gets annoyed with him. *Patricia indirectly calls him a chump after he teased Fabian. *Eddie then mocks her. *Before the ball, Patricia's wrist was hurting her from the fall and Eddie rubs it, even though Patricia doesn't want him to at first. * Patricia had a little smile playing on her lips while Eddie was rubbing it. *When Patricia left, Eddie was smiling at her leaving. *Eddie was hiding behind his mask at first, watching to see what Patricia's reaction was to the "mix up". *At the dance, Eddie and Patricia were spending most of it together, even though she was mad at him for switching the bands. *Patricia takes the blame for the prank that Eddie really pulled. *Eddie looks worried when Victor calls for Patricia to come to him. House of Hoods/House of Deceit '' Dfkf.jpg Jadekly.jpg That's not patricia.jpg Images (1).jpg Dance.jpg Lettre.gif Figh.jpg Images.jpg Hug.jpg Cries 2.jpg Images (8).jpg Images (3).jpg Finale kiss p.jpg *Eddie wants to apologize to Patricia so he makes the heavy metal band play classical music. *Eddie comes up to Patricia and asks her why isn't she dancing. *Eddie hints he's planning to dance with her. *Jerome and Alfie ask Eddie does he have a crush on Patricia. *Eddie starts stuttering and tells them she was the one spending lots of time with him. *Alfie and Jerome bet Eddie that he couldn't get Patricia to agree on dancing with him. *Eddie accepts the bet and goes up to Patricia. *When Patricia sees him she says No staright away. *He told her that he was "just a tin can standing in front of a tank asking her to dance." which is what Patricia told him earlier. *Patricia smiles and accepts. *Before they start dancing, Patricia tells Eddie that this still doesn't mean they're friends. *They danced and both seemed to enjoy it. *When they stopped dancing Eddie told her see that didn't hurt to which Patricia replied yes it did you stepped on my feet like 10 times *Alfie mouths the word YES from further away and Eddie remembers it was a bet. *Patricia tells him he better go now before you turn into a pumpkin. *Eddie smiles at this and says Night Yacker *When Eddie left, Patricia kept smiling. Category:Patricia Williamson Category:Pairing Category:F/M